Forever With Me
by Bunnyflops
Summary: Thor's new life on Midgard with Jane


Forever With Me

After Thor's return to Midgard he brought some of his wealth with him and also beautiful dresses for Jane in her size.

Day 1:

Thor returned with his possessions and walked to Jane's Mother's apartment with them. He stayed the night there with Jane where they spent until

2 a.m talking to Darcy, Ian and Erik.

They watched movies, talked, laughed and drank hot coco. They then went to bed except Thor and Jane. They were planning to move out of the apartment and buy a house and live together.

They were thinking of going to go house hunting next week. Both Thor and Jane felt tired, Jane was half asleep on the couch. Thor got off the couch to turn of the T.V but failed. He shook Jane's shoulders slightly in attempt to wake her; she awoke and turned off the T.V then lead Thor to her bedroom to sleep. They both changed into sleepwear, Jane wore a tank top and silk P.J bottoms. Thor on the other hand did not have any sleepwear with him so he wore his boxers to bed.

Thor slipped into her bed and got comfortable; he turned to Jane who was grooming her hair. A smile played across his lips as he got out of bed, crept behind her and pulled her into bed with him.

She giggled and kept laughing at how playful he was. Jane turned off the bedside lamp and snuggled into Thor, he held her in his arms, "I love you Jane Foster" he whispered to her while looking into her eyes giving her a loving look.

He was so glad to be with her again and this time he swore to himself he'd never leave her side.

"I love you too Thor" she kissed him and he kissed back. They didn't want the moment to end, the kiss got more intense and tongues wrestled. Thor held back a growl at the back of his throat when Jane wrapped her leg around his waist, bringing him closer. His hands wondered around her body and under her clothes. They missed each other a lot and longed for this moment. He reached down and grabbed her ass and growled into her ear as she moaned. She loved the way he made her feel, it drove her crazy.

He loved hearing her moan and felt himself get hard. He pinned her on her back and was between her legs. He pulled off her shirt and stripped her of her garments. He kissed around her naked body and she would moan on contact.

He kissed his way down until he was between her legs, he licked and licked. She was losing it, her head was spinning from pleasure. He got up and was on top of her again, he kissed her passionately. She slipped her hands down and pulled down his boxers. His member grinded against her clit causing them to both moan.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, she wanted him badly and so did he. He didn't hesitate, he pushed into her slowly, stretching into her for the first time. She moaned in pain then in pleasure as she got used to it. He started to thrust into her, but then they heard at their door. Thor and Jane looked at each other, "Who is it?" Jane said load enough for the person behind the door to hear.

They got out of bed, Jane put on a gown and Thor had the blanket wrapped around his waist. Jane walked towards the door and went to open it but Thor got in front of her and shielded her from whatever was behind the door.

He didn't have Mjolnir in hand and opened the door to find Erik sleepwalking. Both Jane and Thor looked at him in confusion as he waddled passed them and threw himself on the bed.

"Shall I wake him?" Thor said putting on his boxers. "No, waking a sleepwalker is dangerous" she replied.

"Maybe we should just leave him here and I'll sleep on the couch and you sleep in his room" she said grabbing a pillow and blanket and headed out of the room. Thor followed her out and glanced at the couch. 'That doesn't look comfortable' he thought to himself. He walked over to Jane who was setting up the couch and took the blanket she was holding off her. "I'll sleep on the couch, get some rest Jane." He kissed her head. She smiled at him and walked off to Erik's room "Goodnight" she said as she walked off into Erik's room.

Thor watched her leave, then settled into the couch, threw the blanket over him. He laid there awake for a few minutes thinking about the rest of his life in Midgard. He smiled to himself and went to sleep.

A/N: I bet I got you all excited hahaha.


End file.
